I'd Come For You
by Gracie Reagan
Summary: Don Finds Out That He's Not Just An FBI Agent Anymore, With His New Title Comes More Responsibility, That's Not Going To Stop Him From Going After The People Who Want To Harm His Family, All Charlie Wants To Do His Help His Big Brother.


I'd Come For You

Chapter 1- Becky

Don just sat in his office talking to Charlie, they had solved yet another case. They were waiting for a new one to come along. Charlie was wiping his whiteboard clean.

Don smiled "I like having you around Charlie"

Charlie turned around and flashed Don a smile that quickly faded, Don noticed this and turned around to see what had caught Charlie's eye.

"What is it Charlie?" Don asked his brother

Charlie pointed to the masked man waving a gun around the FBI office; Don swore under his breath, Don got Charlie under his desk.

Don got his gun out and checked the bullets inside "Stay here and stay hidden!"

Charlie just nodded; he was terrified. He stayed hidden under Don's desk like he was told and covered his ears. Charlie had always hated loud noises. Covering his ears didn't help; he heard every shot that was made in the office.

He then he heard silence, he slowly crawled to the side of the desk, he saw broken glass everywhere. Charlie slowly stood up, he looked around for Don, he couldn't see him but he saw someone face down on the floor.

He felt someone put their hand on his shoulder; he flinched at the touch. The person turned Charlie towards them. Charlie saw it was Don.

"Charlie? You okay? Are you hurt?" Don asked frantically trying to search his brother for any wounds.

Charlie shook his head "No, Don I I'm fine"

Don sighed "I'm glad you're okay Charlie, we got the guy and we'll find out why he tried to attack us, go home relax and tell Dad not to worry"

Charlie just nodded, Don had Megan drive Charlie back to his house, Alan was at the front door before Megan had time to even stop the suv completely.

Charlie opened the door "Thanks Megan"

Megan smiled "Anytime Charlie, I'm glad that you're okay"

Alan was beside Charlie within seconds of Charlie getting out of the SUV "Charlie, you alright?"

Charlie turned to face his dad "yes dad I'm fine and so is Don"

Alan sighed and nodded "Good, bye Megan"

Megan waved as she drove off; Alan took Charlie inside. Charlie was still a bit shaken up after what happened.

Meanwhile Across LA

Don and David arrived at a scene, LAPD were there already, and Don wondered why LAPD was present at a FBI scene.

"Apparently, LAPD got a call about screams before we made the connection" David filled Don in

Don was confused "wait, what connection?"

David stopped him from entering the house "The shooter from the office lived here with a woman called Abigail Anderson and her 15 year old daughter Becky.

Don looked at David "I dated an Abigail Anderson in high school, is it her?"

David led him to the bedroom, Abigail's lifeless body laid on the bed "She had been smothered in her sleep, we haven't found her daughter yet"

Colby and Megan arrived just in time, an LAPD detective had found a birth certificate; it was Becky's. It was handed straight away to Don; he had no idea why until he read it

"Father: Don Eppes, I I'm the father" Don was in shock; he potentially had a daughter.

Megan looked at the clock "If she's in school right now, that is where she will be"

Don walked out of the room "I'll go talk to her"

Colby grabbed Don's arm "Be careful, she'll have mixed emotions; your best bet is to take Charlie along as well"

Megan joined the conversation "Guys you might want to see the girls bedroom first"

Don sighed and followed Megan in the direction of the girl's bedroom. Don didn't noticed anything out of the ordinary; it was girly and tidy.

"So what's wrong with this room then?" Don asked Megan

Megan handed Don a report that Becky had done "the title reads, Professor Charles Eppes; she did a report on Charlie for school. She might talk to him about things; rather than an FBI agent she just found out is her father"

Don nodded in agreement, he phoned Charlie on the way to the house to pick him up, and Charlie jumped into the SUV as soon as Don arrived. Alan wondered where his 2 boys were going in such a hurry.

They arrived at the school where Becky attended. The Principal showed them into an empty classroom where Becky was sitting- reading alone- obviously waiting for someone to explain to her what was going on.

Charlie noticed the book she was reading wasn't a normal book; she was reading a book on chemistry. Charlie showed Don when they walked into the classroom.

Becky heard the door open; she placed the book back into her bag; she held herself. She got upset when she noticed it was the FBI who had come to talk to her but she was confused when she saw Charlie sit beside her.

Becky wouldn't look up from the table, Charlie saw this as a sign of abuse, and Don knew this as well. Don sat down opposite Becky.

"Becky my name is Don Eppes, I'm with the FBI and this is my brother Charlie. I'm sorry to have to tell you this Becky but your mother was found dead in her bed 2 hours ago" Don saw Becky was wiping away the tears that escaped her eyes.

Charlie put his arm around Becky's shoulders "We do have some good news, we managed to locate your father"

Becky didn't flinch when Charlie put his arm around her shoulders. But she wouldn't look up at Don. Don hid his badge and gun.

That only worked a little. Don and Charlie now noticed why Becky wouldn't look up to begin with.

Becky had a faint black eye that was slowly fading; they could also tell that someone had split her lip.

Becky sniffed "Yo You found my dad?"

Don nodded "we did…"

Don was cut off by laughing; Charlie had whispered something into Becky's ear, which had made her laugh. Don was glad that she was laughing.

Becky looked at Don "So who is my dad?"

Don had his hands folded on the table in front of them "I am, my name is listed on your birth certificate"

Silence….

Gracie


End file.
